


Northern Water Tribe Trials

by Yume_Eiko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sensuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: The Northern Water Tribe & the Fire Nation are in conflict. Its up to Katara to solve this. What exactly does she have to do and will she be able to do it? Set 2 years after Sozin's comet. I know . Bad summary.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. So this is my first official Zutara story. Im still getting my feet wet in the A03 world, so please dont beat me up too bad. The story itself explains whats going on and I didnt want to spoil it with the summary. 
> 
> As always, Avatar is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Katara was having a great dream. She was riding a great wave while everyone cheered her on. She had passed two other surfers and was heading toward the finish line. Her and this other surfer were neck to neck. She could hear Sokka yelling. Wait? Why was he even in her dream? That's when she realized her brother was literally yelling at her.  
He quickly moved away as Katara tried to hit him with a water whip.  
“ Really Sis?!?”  
“ We both know I'm not a morning person.”  
“ Whatever. Hurry up and come downstairs. Gran Gran and Pakku are downstairs.”   
“ It's freaking…...5 in the morning. What the heck is going on?”  
“ Just hurry.”  
And he walked away.   
Katara stopped mid-pause at the bottom stairs. She was going to kill Sokka! Not only was Gran Gran and Pakku there, she also saw Admiral Ji and Bato. She was in her night clothes which consisted of a tank top and pajama bottoms. It covered the necessary parts, but she still felt a little uncomfortable. As she sat down, she smacked Sokka on his head. He coughed as a little coffee went down the wrong pipe.  
“ Katara!”   
“ Its ok Gran Gran. Worth it.”  
“ So glad to see someone in high spirits.” Admiral Ji said.  
Katara said her good mornings as everyone settled in with their coffee or tea.  
“ Not that its not great to see everyone, but what's going on?  
“ Always the impatient one Katara.” Pakku said.  
“ Have you heard anything from your father?” Admiral Ji asked.  
“ Not really. Just that he has to extend his stay at the Northern Tribe. I'm going to say this meeting has to do with that.” Sokka said.  
Admiral Ji nodded.   
“ You know of the last talks about the trade routes? ”  
“ Of course. It's all Dad talked about. He and JonRah are supposed to sign the papers this time around.”   
The trade routes were a critical key that was established after the war. Because of the tension with the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes, they first started the routes with the Southern Tribe. After a year, they were now in the last negotiation phase to start the route for the Northern Tribe. With this being Northern Tribe business, both Sokka and Katara had no idea what was going on.  
“ Correct. I was able to intercept some information, so this is why I had brought your father to the last singing. It turns out that there will not be a signing.”  
“ WHAT!!”   
Both Katara and Sokka jumped out their seats. Gran Gran gasped while Pakku stopped drinking his coffee.   
“ It must be serious for the papers not to get signed.” Sokka said while sitting down.  
“ This is frustrating. They’ve been going back and forth about this for months. What has happened now?” Bato said.  
“ The truth is that I brought your father last time because the Fire Nation is enraged. You see, during one of those talks, something happened with the Northern Tribe Leader’s son. “  
“ JonRah’s son? Rozene.”  
“ Yes him. See, from what I heard, he ended up having relations with 2 Fire Nations girls.”  
“ I mean, I don't see an issue here.”  
“ Shut up Sokka. Contine Admiral Ji.”  
“ I dont either Sokka.The Fire Nation is getting better with interracial relationships. The issue is that one of those girls is a daughter of an Advisor and recently we found out she is pregnant.”  
Everyone was silent. Sokka put his head on the table.  
“ This isn't happening.” Sokka said.  
“ Unfortunately. I also wont know which Advisor it is until I return.”  
“ So what can we do ? We need to save that route. “ Katara said.   
“ I agree, but they will not deal with anyone with the Northern Tribe for now.”  
“ When do we leave?”  
“ Katara?”  
“ If we don't act fast, we are going to lose that route. Worse, they might even take ours. I don't like the Northern Tribe, but I can yell about that later. I know Zuko is trying to hold them off for us, so we need to hurry. Ill go get ready.”  
Gran Gran followed Katara as she got ready to go with Admiral Ji.   
“ Katara. Katara! Wait. Hold on for a moment.” she said, stopping Katara from throwing things in her bag.   
“ Gran Gran! Please! You hear the Admiral. I have to go Can't this wait?”  
“ No. Now sit child.”  
Katara huffed as Gran Gran set her down.  
“ You're in such a rush to leave. Have you forgotten what today is?”  
“ No I haven't.”  
“ And you still want to leave? The Avatar will be here anytime soon.”  
“ AANG will get here when he gets here. I can't wait for him this time.”  
“ Katara. Think about your future!”  
“ I really am Gran Gran.” Katara sighed while getting up.  
“ Don't you see? Aang and I will still be here, but our tribes might not be. We need both the routes to survive the winter. If Aang wants to see me so bad, then he can just see me at the Fire Nation Palace. And please dont tell him I need his help. Ok Gran Gran? Look, once this is all sorted out, I promise you that Ill make my relationship a top priority, k? Love you. I'll write when we land.”   
And she was running out the door. 

Katara wasnt mad at Gran Gran. The end of the war had also brought its triumphs and tribulations, one being her relationship. The first year, she had decided to stay with Aang and travel. Not even a few months and she hated it. Katara isnt petty, well a little bit, but it really got to her that it was Avatar this and Avatar that. They all played their roles during the war so why was it that Aang was the only one acknowledged? Traveling with him she realized he was literally a peace emblem for all. She was ok with that. What she was not ok with was taking a seat back. So once they circled back to her home, that's when she decided to stay home. He whined a lot about it. Then they came to the compromise that when he did visit, that they would focus on each other. That turned out to be a lie. A first, they did. Then later on, some outbreak would happen, some Tribal Leader wanted to talk to him, King Bumi had an issue, etc. Soon, Katara barely saw him. She got used to it which bothered Gran Gran. She knew Gran Gran worried about her because of her own past. It struck a nerve when she had called Aang the Avatar. It was like she was expecting Aang to save her or something. She didn't need that. Maybe with this, Aang could see the old Katara and she would feel better. As she was pondering, Admiral Jee had walked up to her.  
“ We should be there in no time Miss Katara.”  
“ I hope so. Do you have any information that could help?”  
“ Not at the moment. I thought you might ask, so General Iroh will be meeting us halfway.”  
“ Oh Thank La. If anyone can help, it's definitely him.”   
“ He already has your favorite tea ready. We will be ready to strategize.”  
“ Wait? How did he know that I was coming? Why not Sokka?”  
“ He said “ The person attempting to travel two roads will get nowhere.” I shall leave you with that. I have to get back to my men.”  
‘ What does that even mean?’ Katara wondered. All she could do was wait and hope she would get the answers she needed.

General Iroh laughed as Katara was assaulted by Momo and their new addition, Mimi. She was a fire lemur that Momo had latched onto immediately. He didn't want to leave her, so both lemurs were permanent residents of the Jasmine House. Katara had given them mooncakes and both were chattering on her shoulder, spilling crumbs everywhere.   
“ Alrite. I'm happy to see both of you. Now go bother somebody else.”   
The ships were floating side by side as Katara and Admiral Ji had made it over to General Iroh’s ship. On the back side of the deck, he had set up tea along with some checkers.   
“ What happened to Pai Sho?” Katara asked  
“ Unfortunately our new addition here burned the pieces to a crisp. I've already ordered the new one to be fireproof. “  
“ You would think with a bunch of Firebenders on board you hadn't already thought of that.”   
“ Who knew fire lemurs could blow fireballs from their tails? Ah, down to business shall we?”  
They all sat down as Iroh poured the tea. Katara noticed almost all of the deck were nowhere near them.  
“ This is truly a gem General.” Ji said.  
“ This one is made with a winter flower, peach moon, and lavender tails. I thought we would need something to calm our nerves. Dont worry dear. It's more for their safety. What we're gonna discuss should be kept pretty discreet, don't you think?”  
“ Do we know just how many people know or are involved?”  
“ Not really. Mostly just the important parties from the Fire Advisors and the Northern Water Tribe Advisors.”  
“ Makes sense. Ok Uncle Iroh. Im calm enough. Lay it on me. Is what everything Admiral Ji told us true?”  
Iroh sighed into his tea and nodded.   
“ It's worse dear. Advisor Wei’s daughter is the one implicated in this. He’s a major player in the routes because he handles a lot of the exports. Not only is she pregnant, but also she was betrothed to one of the Advisor’s sons.”  
“ The way you’re talking Uncle I'm gonna need something stronger.”  
“ You're starting to sound like my nephew,” he said laughing.  
“ How is he? Zuko? Has he been eating? Didnt burn any more eyebrows did he?” she said laughing. Zuko, even Firelord, was still Zuko. From their letters, he still had some trouble with his temper. She would chastise him about the burnt spots on the letters. I mean, why write a letter if she could barely read it?   
“ He’s fine. For the moment. Well, now that you're back, I'm sure he'll be doing more katas in the morning.”  
“Were not that bad Uncle”  
“We shall see.We may need that now though. Remember what I told Admiral Jee to tell you?”  
“ Kind of? But why? Sokka is way better at this political stuff. Everybody likes him.”  
“ Very true, but at this moment we need someone who is ready to be committed to this 100%. We all trust Sokka. I also know he is more focused on the Kyoshi Islands so it's best for you to handle this. Tell me Katara, if I told you I may have a solution, would you go with it?”   
“ Of course! Why didn't you say that first?”  
“ Even if it may take up some of your time? No. I'll be honest. A Lot of your time?” he said while folding his hands together.   
Katara looked at both Iroh and Admiral Jee. She wasnt stupid. She knew there was nothing such as a quick solution. The Southern Water Tribe Routes took a year to complete. With these negotiations, they were already months in. It would probably take more.   
“ Tell me what I have to do.”  
“ It's simple: Become the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First, thank you for the kudos and the hits. Its nice to see people reading my story. Also, just wanted to say sorry for the slow upload with this. Im doing alot of research with this story so it may take me some time with uploading the chapters. With the Fire Nation, I am super inspired with the historical Chinese dramas, so ill be linking pictures & what not to help explain everything. I literally also tried to be correct when doing quotes, but I dont think my Chromebook likes me very much, so please dont ding me! Now, onward to the next chapter.

“ Zuko. Zuko. Firelord Zuko.”  
“ What is it?”  
“ Really Zuko? Were you even listening to me? What else are you thinking about?”  
“ Is that a rhetorical question Mai?”  
What was he thinking about? If he wasn't dealing with this Northern Water Tribe mess, he was making sure not to burn his Advisors alive. Half the things they quabbled about weren't even important. It was all a power play. Who he would agree with that day and who had his favor. He mostly agreed with them to stall so Uncle would have enough time to bring back Sokka or Katara. He didn't know what plan Uncle had cooked up, but his Uncle had never led him astray, so all he could do was just wait. He also couldn't wait to see them. Both Sokka & Katara were like a breath of fresh air. The gang tried to meet up for birthdays and such, but he was so busy with his duties, so he ended up missing a few. Being with them helped him get away from stuffy palace life. Even Mai. Unfortunately, she too, fit into that category. He couldn't tell her that he wasn't listening because he just didn't care. Who cares if a maid spilled some tea? Or forgot to bring the juice? Some people out here couldn't even afford juice. He saw his exit.  
“ Do what you want Mai. I have to go check on them.”  
He walked down the path to two people. They bowed when they saw him.  
“ Firelord Zuko.” they said perfectly.  
“ At ease. Cherry. Chen. How are you?”  
“ We are fine m’lord.”  
Cherry & Chen were a perfect mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. They had arrived on Azula’s warship when she came during the Black Sun. Around the palace, they were known as Azula’s playthings. Zuko himself held respect for them. He had tried to let them go once Katara beat Azula, but the war had decimated their village, so they said they would stay with her. Aside from himself, they were the only people that Azula genuinely liked. He had learned from them the tricks of dealing with Azula. Azula was still a spoiled princess with the mind of a commander. During the first few months after the war, it was hell to deal with her. If he didnt hear a maid crying about a burned skirt, he was literally chasing after her. He was the only person fast enough to catch her at the moment. Then after sitting down with the twins, he had a sit down with Azula. She wasnt stupid. She knew she had to pay for her uprising, but at the end of the day, she was still a princess. Fire Nation at that. He also realized as long as he won the debate, she would back down. From the twins, he also found out she was flat out bored which he totally understood. He couldn't let her into the war meetings, so he gave her access to the library. She would do morning meditation and training with him. The twins also provided entertainment for her. They had been in the circus just like Ty Lee. They were both wearing a red zentai with a cut in the front. On their chest, Cherry had a Fire Nation tattoo and Chen had an Earth Kingdom one. Their skin tone was like a caramel latte along with golden eyes. Both had silky black hair down to their waist. Zuko always checked on them after they visited Azula. He never knew and didn't really want to know what type of entertainment Azula got from them. They always said they were fine, but this was Azula. 

After checking on them, he went to see his Mother. After Ozai was defeated, his Uncle had given a letter from her. She had wanted to come back, but if Ozai was still there, imprisoned or not, she wouldn't. So he had to wait. It actually only took about 6 months. Ozai had finally died from what the Healers called Bender’s sickness. You were born a bender. You would die a bender. Because Ozai had that taken away from him, his body slowly gave out on him. Till this day, Zuko had not told Aang. He would take it to the grave. His Mother came back immediately and took on her role as Queen Mother. She helped him so much because she administered the palace duties and also ran the harem. Yes, Zuko had a harem. The truth was that it was his father’s old harem. He had been so busy with war relief efforts that he had forgotten about it. It was his Mother who was the one who reminded him about it. He also told her to do what needed to be done. Now, the harem consisted of his mother, mai, the maids, and whoever. Truthfully, he did his best to avoid his Mother because it was her main topic. As she said, Mai needed competition. He also knew Mai. He really didn't want to hire more healers. He walked outside to her feeding the cat deer.   
“ Zuko dear! Come and help.”  
She handed him the feed and they crowded him to be fed.   
“ Mother. Please. You know I'm not a fan of these things.”  
“ Oh hush Zuko. Look at it!”  
She was petting one of the babies which was a kitty at the moment. No horns. Once they got them, they became assholes.   
“ Cute Mother yes. Have you heard from Uncle?”  
“ I was going to ask you. He’s picking up your friends right?”  
“ Yes.” he said, sighing.  
“ Talks aren't going so well?”  
“ They’re a disaster. We already called a parley, so not much can be done until all parties get here.”  
“ I've got some information you might need for the talks. Once Iroh gets here we can go from there.”  
As she said this, two guards had come up.  
“ Firelord. Queen Mother. The General & Admiral have arrived with your guest.”  
“ Thank Agni. Please send them this way.”  
They bowed & left.

Not much was said as they rode into the Palace. After Iroh’s idea,Katara was so shocked that she laid in her room until they made it to the Fire Nation. Now looking at the Palace, she was in between panic mode and kicking ass. Her? Become the Ambassador? Of the Northern Tribe? She could barely stand them. She smirked as she thought of the ways she was going to ruin their lives. Then it dropped because she remembered she wasn't just dealing with the Northern Tribe. She rubbed her temples as she thought of the many people that were gonna kill her. She was so into her thoughts she hadn't seen Zuko walk up to her. She gasped as he took her hands. She looked up at his smiling face.   
“ Don't tell me youre already giving up Katara. Uncle’s idea cant be that bad.”  
“ Zuko!” she exclaimed and held him tight.  
He pulled her close and they both soaked each other in. Zuko was so happy to see her. Out of the gang, she was the one that he always turned to. With her being here, he knew things were going to be ok. She pulled away to size him up.  
“ Look at you Zuko! What have they been feeding you?”  
“ I could say the same about you Katara.”  
“ Mother Ursa!”  
He watched as she hugged Katara. He smiled as Katara and his Mother coo over the cat deer. It was one of the things he missed about her. He wasn't Firelord Zuko, just Zuko with her.  
“ Hello Zuko. Did we get here in time?”  
“ Hello Uncle. Admiral Ji. Barely. I think I burnt my curtain 2 times already.”  
“ Zuko!”  
“ Really Katara? You're gonna wish I burned through them.”  
“ Alright everyone. Let's get down to business.”  
“ Should we be talking about this in the open?”  
“ No worries. This is my private garden. I already had the girls leave this area for today.”  
“ Thank you Ursa. Now Zuko, I've already discussed with Katara about what needs to be done.”  
“ I'm listening. What's got katara so frazzled?”  
“ Well, to put it simple, she would need to become the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador.”  
Zuko froze. He was shocked, but at the same time he really didn't want to possibly be seriously injured by an ice cicle. Agni. Why were all the women in his life so violent?   
“ Zuko?”  
“ Please explain Uncle.”  
“ Wait. Really Zuko? That's it?   
“ I mean, it could be worse? At least this isn't one of Sokka’s plans. Remember that Earth Fortress a few months back?”  
“ Oh yeah. We totally destroyed it.”  
“ Zuko! That was you? You said you were home when that happened. “  
“ Blame Toph Mother.”   
“ Well don't worry you two. I do not believe this requires a lot of fighting. Well, not physically. More politically. Admiral Ji was the one who found this.”  
Iroh had taken out an old fire scroll. Admiral Ji also took out an old water scroll.   
“ Your Father was the one who found this for us.”  
Katara unscrolled it. She felt it and could feel it was old. Very old. She started to read it.  
“ This was before we became the North & the South! Can I hold on to this?”  
“ Of course Katara. It belongs with you and I think it will help you along the way.” Ji said.   
“ With the research we have been doing dear, it should not be too hard for you to become the Ambassador.”  
“ How do these scrolls help?” Katara asked.  
“ They're a bit long, but at the end is what matters. See here?” he said pointing.  
“ This is signatures of everyone. Look Zuko! Water. Fire Earth. Even the Avatar!”  
“ I have already spoken about this with Li & Lo. This right here is part of the old laws.” Iroh said.  
“Old laws? Ive never heard of them.”  
“ My Father only mentioned them once. He hated them because they were literally the law. There was no say in it. You just had to obey.” Zuko said.  
“ We can use this to our advantage because the Advisors cannot go against this. One wrong word & they can have their Titles taken away from them.”  
“ What’s the disadvantage?” Katara asked.   
“ As stated in the scroll, you have the right to be the Northern Tribe Ambassador, but you will need to pass the tests that are picked by them.”  
“ So youre saying these Advisors could make me walk on lava?”  
“ Who knows?” Iroh said shrugging his shoulders.   
They all took a moment to mull over what was discussed.   
“ Uncle, I don't like this. Katara’s right. Aren't we giving them ammunition to use against her?”  
“If you wish to defeat the enemy, first get him help ; if you want to defeat the enemy, you should give him initial.” he said sipping his tea.  
“ Ok.” Katara said.  
“ Ok? Really Katara?”  
“ You said it. It could be worse right? So what’s next?”  
“ You have a few days before JonRah comes back. Tomorrow we can get you prepped & ready. Admiral Ji & I will go ahead and start planning.”  
They both walked away.  
“ Ill show you to your room Katara.”  
“ Wait Zuko.”  
“Yes Mother?”  
“ Remember that information I was going to tell you? Its not from me. Its from your sister.”  
They both looked at her, eyebrows raised.  
“ Mother.”  
“ Dont you Mother me Zuko. Now you listen. You are going to go to Azula & you are going to find out what she knows. And we both know it must be something for her to even send those THINGS near me. Now go. I am going to go take a bath. It was nice seeing you Katara.”  
She walked away. They both looked at each other. Zuko let out a big sigh.  
“ So Katara, wanna go to the lion’s den with me?”  
“ I would be honored Your Fire Lordyness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So you dont kill me, this was the explain chapter. Sorry if their meeting seemed rush. Do not worry. The next chapter will definitly have more Zutaraness. For people who do not know what a zentai, its literally a full body suit. In Chen & Cherry case, think of the Flash. They are very tight. I also posted a link below. See you next chapter!!  
> https://www.picclickimg.com/d/w1600/pict/361986605116_/Sexy-Red-Metallic-Lycra-Spandex-Catsuit-Halloween-Party.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the late upload on this. Unfortunately, I got bad news about my job, so I admit I was a little depressed at first. Having to start all over again can be hard, but I will do my best to not let it get to me. With all my thoughts everywhere all these stories came to mind & I've been working on my other works too. 
> 
> Now for the good stuff. The outift & music for this chapter was inspired by Pullum Purna of Street Fighter. Leaving a Youtube Link so everyone can enjoy. I appreciate kudos, comments, critics, and even hows it going lol 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLcs84cHJ_g

CHAPTER 3

Now that she didn't hate the Fire Nation, she could really appreciate the beauty. Everything about the Fire Nation was beautiful. The clothes, the buildings, the people, the creatures, even the food was beautiful. Zuko had always tried to cheer her up & say the Southern Tribe was too, but she would always reply, “ Its, Snow, Ice, & Water. Unless you count being chased by a polar bear dog beautiful.” He would just laugh at her. Zuko. She couldn't help but stare up at him as they made their way to Azula. He too, like the Fire Nation, was beautiful. She would never admit that to him. Like Sokka, he had shot up. She used to be able to reach his shoulders, but now she could only reach his chest. She blushed because in private he would pick her up to hug her, which she would beat him down.   
“ What’s up Katara?”  
“ Huh?” she said looking up at him.   
“ Are you tired? We can hold off on this. “  
“ No. No. Just preparing myself.”  
“ For?”  
“ War.”  
He just raised an eyebrow.  
“ Stop doing that.” she said blushing.   
When Sokka did that, it annoyed the heck out of her. Zuko. Crap. It was cute. Is this what Gran Gran meant with her puberty talks? She always said the war had stunted them. Now, they were catching up & growing into their bodies. Shoot. Even Toph was filling out, but from their last talk, she was still rebelling because of her parents, which also meant some vulgar stuff that Katara couldn’t even imagine doing.  
“ Don't worry Katara. It’s just Azula.”  
“ Y’know, when people say that, it just makes them worry more.”  
“ I’m serious. She really is better. I swear. Just follow my lead.”  
What choice did she really have? 

Again, she was amazed with the Fire Nation Architecture. As Zuko explained, Azula, being bored, kept the artists, architectures, and botanists on their toes. Sometimes she liked roses & sometimes she liked tulips, as long as they were red. One week she wanted to eat out of china & the next week it could be glass. If one maid had a hair out of place, she wouldn’t see them all week. The only thing constant with Azula was Chen & Cherry who Zujko said we would meet soon. Walking into the Rose Palace, Katara stared. Columns of gold marble directed them to Azula. Each column had vines & roses wrapped around it. She stopped & took in the walls. An artist had come & painted some murals. There was a warrior in stance with his long spear, firebirds nesting in a tree, and then the last one made her stare. A red dragon had fallen with a golden dragon raised up, wings spread. Around the golden dragon was a sea serpent, dousing it. The golden dragon was blowing fire up in the air.  
“ Do you like my present?”   
Katara turned to Azula. It was actually ok to see Azula in normal clothing. Instead of her armor, she was dressed in a red silk robe, tied with a golden sash. Golden thread was tied in her hair, tying it back. Her makeup was done flawlessly. Simple kohl eyes with red garnet lips. Katara could only nod.  
“ Come. Join us. You’re just in time.” she said beckoning them with a manicured red nail.   
She led them to an open common area. All the maids' heads were bowed, waiting for instruction. Two body cushions were laid out for them to sit down. Zuko, relaxed, leaned into his cushions, using a pillar as a support for his back. Katara, still hesitant, sat with her ankles crossed. Azula’s throne had a ton of cushions when she used to fully relax down into. She leaned on her side, blowing smoke into the air as she smoked on her obsidian pipe. It smelled of cherries which Katara didn't mind.   
“ That’s Cherry. The one with the sitar is Chen.”

In the middle stood Cherry. From what Zuko had told her, she could see why Azula didn't want to let Cherry go. Barefoot with bangles of gold around her ankles & wrists, she was posed for her performance. She had on red harem pants, a white bustier top, and a long red sleeveless vest with golden intricate designs around. Her hair, tied in a high ponytail, it swished as she followed the rhythm of her brother’s sitar. Chen had sat down by the other musicians , dressed in only red harem pants. His knee was propped up, supporting the sitar as he led the musicians in the song. They were in perfect synchronization. Katara stared as Cherry’s hip moved. Around & around, her eyes never left those hips. So much, she hadn’t noticed that both Cherry & Chen had come to both her sides. Another musician had taken over Chen’s sitar. Katara gasped as the brother/sister duo had picked her up. She looked to Zuko for help, but he just smirked, drinking his wine. Chen had picked her up while Cherry had spread their arms together high in the air, hands holding hands. She blushed as their nipples brushed against each other. Cherry moved closer, lips almost touching. She pulled back, her back hitting Chen’s chest. At the end of the last drumbeat, their last pose ended up with her sandwiched in between them. Everyone applauded as the performance ended. They had sat her down & took their bows. Katara rushed back to sit back with Zuko. She couldn’t believe she almost kissed a girl! Azula was thoroughly pleased with the performance, her head thrown back, laughing. 

After, the maids cleaned up & led the musicians away. The only ones left were Azula, Katara, Zuko, Cherry, and Chen. Zuko & Katara had moved closer to Azula who was still laid down on her throne. Cherry sat by her left while Chen sat by her right.   
“ I take it you enjoyed the performance Water Bender?” Azula said smirking  
“ I’ve never seen nothing like it before Fire Bender.” Katara said, smirking back.   
“ Oh. This is nothing. You’ll have to come back & see what they can REALLY do.” she said, twirling a fireball on her finger.   
“ We’ll see.”  
Katara had uncorked her water pouch, ready. Zuko looked at both of them. He could feel the tension in the air.  
“ Azula.” he said, admonishing her.  
She clenched her fist & the fireball went out.  
“ You’re no fun Brother. Katara & I were just greeting each other. Right Katara.”  
“ Of course Azula.” she said, the water pouch corked.   
“ I’m still a Princess.”  
“ I know the rules Azula. Unless you want too-----”  
“ No. No. I guess your name will suffice, unless should we be saying Northern Water Tribe Ambassador? It's a bit much isn't it?”   
“ You know that’s why we’re here Azula. Mother gave us the message.”   
“ At least she did something right this time. “  
“ Azula. What’s this information you got?”   
“ Tell me Katara, what would you do if I told you I had information that could stop this fiasco? That you could be home in no time?”  
Katara looked at Zuko, whose eyes were also wide.   
“ You’re lying Azula.”  
“ Am I?”  
“ Even if she is, it doesn't matter. I don't want nothing from you Azula.”  
“ Oh?”  
“ Even though, if I’m right, I’m gonna say the only way to stop this is if you have some type of evidence against that Advisor.”  
“ Ding! Ding! Ding! See? That’s why I don't mind you Katara. Just for that I’ll tell you this: You know this wasn't no accident right?”  
“ Not surprised.” she said, clenching her fist.   
“ You sure you don't wanna know? Could save you a lot of trouble.”  
“ Azula. I rather bust my ass than sell my soul to the Devil. Besides, you know what they say: What’s done in the dark will come to the light.”  
“ Oh Boo. You’re sounding like Uncle now. Go. Go.” she said shooing them away.  
They both got up & began to walk to the exit.  
“ Oh. And Katara.”  
Katara turned back to Azula.  
“ If you ever want a private show, please don't hesitate at ALL to come over. I can tell Cherry & Chen already like you.”   
The last thing Katara felt was golden eyes burning into her as she ran to catch up to Zuko. 

“ Enjoy the show Firelord Zuko?”  
Uh oh.   
“ What did I do?”  
“ Zuko. Tell me you didnt know Azula was going to do that?”  
“ YesNoMaybe?”  
She gave him an evil eye.  
“ Come on Katara. This is Azula we’re talking about. Are you really surprised?”  
She let out a big sigh.  
“ Not really. I just would've handled it better if I would have known is all. Did she do the same thing to you?”  
He laughed.  
“ I wish. She made me chase her for an hour. Then she complained that I sweated out her hair & then forced me to stay with her as she went through 10 styles of hair. “  
“ At least she didn't paint you to be a sea serpent.”

They both laughed as they made it back to the Main Palace. Night had fallen & they could smell the smoke of the lamps that were lighting the way. Only a few guards were patrolling as Zuko took her to her quarters. Each of the Gaang had their own wing set up to their liking. Katara’s room had been painted with moonrocks mixed with ocean blue paint that illuminated the room at night. To Katara, she was almost a home away from home. Iroh & Admiral Ji had already sent plenty of scrolls for her to study.  
“ Katara.”   
“ Yes Zuko?”  
They were now outside her door. Zuko had taken her hands in his & they warmed as he rubbed them together.   
“ I know that this is your battle, but remember I am always on your side. Uncle & Admiral Ji too. It’s gonna get tough starting tomorrow so please get as much rest as you can.”  
“ If that is what the Firelord wishes.”  
“ No. Zuko, your friend wishes.”  
“ And I, Katara, shall go to bed.”  
“ Good. Stay warm. Katara.” he said as he walked away.  
She was in the Fire Nation with the strongest firebender. Would she ever get cold?


End file.
